Lips of an Angel
by contagiously funny
Summary: Songfic by Hinder. AJ!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters or song.

Songfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

King Jonathan of Conte got up quietly from is bed, careful to not disturb his wife, Thayet. He tiptoed out to his balcony, glancing around to see what the source of the strange sound was. He turned suddenly, and came face to face with purple eyes.

"Alanna?"

"Jon."

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"How did you get up here?" was the only thing Jon could say.

"I climbed." Suddenly the lady knight's eyes welled up in tears. Jon stepped forward to hug his closest friend until he heard Thayet shift in her sleep and sigh. Instead he awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Did something happen?" The lady knight shook her head as Jon glanced uneasily at his room, where the queen was still sleeping deeply.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Jon led her to the edge of the balcony so the King and his Champion could talk for the rest of the night. They never touched, except for a good-bye hug before Alanna disappeared over the edge of the balcony. Jon lay down in bed, wishing his red-haired friend was next to him. While Thayet was beautiful, and a good queen, she didn't have Alanna's fire.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

The next night and the rest of the nights for that week, Jon knew to expect his lady knight to appear. Every night they sat up and talked of their page and squire years. After the fourth night, Jon asked the question that was burning inside him.

"George?"

The lady knight shook her head, a guilty look suddenly crossed her face. "No, he's asleep. Did you tell Thayet?" The expression on Jon's face told the answer even before he shook his head. After that, they resumed their conversation on the past. Every night they parted with merely a hug, nothing more, for neither was capable of betraying the trust of their families.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

On the last night, they talked about the one thing that had been on their minds the whole week. The fight in the desert.

"What would've happened?" asked Alanna, "If we hadn't fought?"

The king stared out over the balcony for a while before answering. When he looked back at Alanna, he sighed.

"You didn't wish to be queen." it was a statement, not a question. The redhead nodded silently. "If things had worked out…..the kingdom would be a mess." he answered jokingly, though they both knew it was most likely true. The lady knight scowled, then chuckled softly, and stopped suddenly when she heard Thayet stir. She quietly got up to leave, both knowing it would the last night that they talked.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Reluctantly, they hugged each other good-bye, forever meant to be King and Champion, nothing more. Once again the knight disappeared over the edge of the balcony, once again force to say good-bye. The next day she would leave for Pirates Swoop where her husband and children waited, just as a wife and children waited for Jonathan.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

The King had done what was best for his country, for Thayet was meant to be queen. But that night he dreamt of a time when he woke to purple eyes and red hair in the morning.

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Alanna sighed as she headed home. "We can't change the past, only make the best of the present." she murmured quietly. With that thought she prepared to greet her family.

_Honey why you calling me so late_

Please Review! Normally I'm not and AJ fan, but this song just screamed Alanna/Jon


End file.
